If Only
by Gollum girl2003 Coraline
Summary: 'If only she had kept her nose out of that book If only the princess had never looked If only the wicked Queen Had never seen The blood spread across the page If only The Doctor had stayed at home If only she hadn't been left alone' Part one of the series of the same title as this fic. Warning- Tenth walker, don't like it don't read it. Not Mary-Sue
1. Prologue

Hi guys and yes, I'm back! *Pippin sets off a fire work in the background* Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the remake of my old series the first fic is called *drum roll* : If only- It's kind off a prologue to the first one. I hope my writing is a lot better than it was and that you really enjoy this series. This chap is just a taster poem... thing to what is to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my oc's (Obviously)

If only...  
'If only she had kept her nose out of that book  
If only the princess had never looked  
If only the wicked Queen  
Had never seen  
The blood spread across the page  
If only The Doctor had stayed at home  
If only she hadn't been left alone '

Right so... yeah, this is it so far. There will be a lot more in future chapters, but I thought that something small like this would build a bit of suspence. So, I hope you enjoyed and it would help me out a lot if posted a review, faved and followed this story. So bye guys, I hope to submit another chapter on Saturday but if I don't then I'm extremely sorry :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's not:**

**What the last few months have been like in a nutshell.**

**Me: I'll update If Only tommorow**

***next day***

**Me: *Ugh* I guess I'll do it tommorow**

***Repeat for about two months***

**Yeah, sorry about that, I've just been really busy. Anyway, thanks to DoctorLegolas and Horseyay for favouriting and following, both did one thing and one of you did another. I can't remember all that stuff.. But thanks anyways! :)**

* * *

"Cordeliaaaa, play with me!"

"No," Cordelia Idalus told her 7-year-old sister, Alice, for the tenth time that day.

They were walking through a long corridor of there house. Well, it wasn't really a house, it was a mansion. It had twisty corridors and winding stairs (some led to rooms they'd never even known about). Cordelia's Uncle had made it, he then promptly moved away to Barbados. It had cost a lot of money, but it has it's ups; being the royal family of Gallifrey. When the Daleks invaded, The Doctor helped them escape with him. When they attempted to exchange Gallifrean money for English punds, they learnt that it was worth a lot more than they expected, but that's for another time..

"I told you already, ask Lucas, or Hannah, or one of our other 12 siblings. I have to go to the TARDIS' library today; it's a 'special priority' apparently. Some special research about Weeping Angels... Or at least that is what The Doctor said." Cordelia noticed Alice recoil slightly when she mentioned weeping angels, this gave her an idea...

"Apparently, they're hiding in the attic. They're coming for you." The older girl continued, perhaps if she scared Alice enough, she'd leave her alone. Sure, she may get a massive lecture from her mother, but it was well worth it- having 13 brothers and sisters could get annoying sometimes.

"Muuuummmmmmyyyy! Weeping angels are hiding in the attic!" Alice screamed before running upstairs, towards her mothers room.  
Cordelia ran the rest of the way to the TARDIS.

* * *

When Cordelia arrived in the TARDIS; a couple of minutes after the weeping angel incident, the Doctor was playing chess. The Time Lady waved her hand at her brother. "Hello." No answer. "GREETINGS!" She shouted, the Doctor jumped, his chess set falling of his lap, the marble set breaking.

"That's the fifth set this month..." He trailed off in despair.

"Well, stop being so jumpy, 11!" Cordelia said promptly, leaning to over to put her hand over the broken marble shards, making them disappear.

The Doctor sighed, adjusting his bow tie. "I told you, do not call me that. The BBC are ludicrous, I tell you ludicrous! I mean, really? We change every time we regenerate, and I have a Lizard Women and a Sontaran as allies? And, the I-blew-up-Gallifrey thing! I can't believe it! Everyone knows I cleverly changed the past by making sure the Daleks never existed, then I transported Gallifrey into a Solar System that even _I_ can't find; let alone Daleks! I can't believe I made all that up." The Doctor grinned like a 2-year-old.

"You're running out of childish things to say, do you know that?"

"Yes, I'm desperate, anyway, why are you here?" He asked, walking into the library. Cordelia followed.

"You told me to come here, remember, you said it was some 'special priority' or something like that. For a one thousand-year-old Prince of Gallifrey you sure don't have a very long memory span. Or attention span, come to think of it."

"Cordelia Idalus, you know I only put up with you because your the Heir to the Throne, right?

"You know you adore your little sister more than anything. I can tell!"

"Rubbish..."

The library was full of, well.. Books! Some were thick, some thin, other Gallifrean and some the first thing their mother could find to occupy the under 5-year-olds. None of them went in there often, all 15 members of the household (that is, including the Doctor) didn't like going there. It felt like something strange was hiding there, something eerie, like a lifelong secret, or something that none of them would expect. Time Lords and Ladies didn't overly like that atmosphere, they loathed it. In a way, it was there only fear; a secret that could change them forever, abandon there families, and leave them defenseless. And this tale, is all about the Gallifrean Princess who proved that if you trust the right people and learn to not only love, but hate as well. You can find your way in the deep, dark universe, that is, in one way or another. If only she hadn't had to go through so much fear and doubt, if only...

* * *

**Please, favourite, follow and review, I'd really appreciate it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia rushed out of the TARDIS, rather annoyed that the only thing The Doctor had to tell her was that her closest friend, Clarabella Hope, had called to ask if Cordelia could come to the cinema to watch The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King with her; Clarabella was quite shy when she was by herself and always thought she would 'mess it up'.

"How can you mess up looking at animals?"

Cordelia had once asked her when they were at the zoo, after her friend had said she was scared to go and see the Echidna's, when they were twelve. But she loved her funny, intelligent and cheerful friend nonetheless.

Anyway, back to the story, I guess you may have wondered why I said rushed out of the TARDIS; well that is because Cordelia's schedule was rather jam-packed. She was a keen actor, you see, she had performed in the O2 arena several times and had been asked to star in a movies or two. Yet, being seventeen, she had studying to do, it was her dream to star in a movie but she couldn't do it right now; she was too young. So, if she wanted to fulfill this dream then she had to go to drama club. A lot. Her mother had signed her up for the finest club in the South-West of Great Britain, her natural talent for acting helped her get in immediately.

She made so many good friends there, she adored this club and would spend her whole life there if she could. However, instead she was stuck with 13 brothers and sister and annoying parents.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Cordelia's mother, who happened to be passing by, asked her, slightly surprised.

"Drama club, obviously!" The Gallifreyan Princess replied irritably.

"It's not on today, Mrs Scholl broke her arm and the back-up instructor is on an exhibition to the Amazon," her mother then walked off, barely even looking at her heir.

"I guess, I'll check the Cinema schedule then," she said to herself, sighing, and headed down the hall to her room.

It turned out Return of the King was on in an hour and a half, so Cordelia threw on her jacket and looked at herself quickly in the mirror. Her wavy, corn coloured hair was sticking up too much and her hazel, almond-shaped eyes were too dark and made her look freaky. But, what could she do? People said she had a really unusual face, a bit like Audrey Hepburn. Cordelia didn't think she looked like Audrey Hepburn, she didn't think she was pretty enough. After flattening down her hair a bit, Cordelia opened the door and walked to Cineworld.

She had called Clarabella in advance to meet her outside the building. Clarabella is never late for anything, so Cordelia wasn't surprised when she was standing outside looking extremely bored as if she'd been there a while.

"Where have you been?!" Clarabella asked urgently.

"My house," Cordelia replied, ignoring her friend's dramatic tone. "Are we going in or what?"

"Oh, yeah... Of course. Do you remember what happened in the Two Towers? because if you don't remember that then I don't think this one will make sense. And, do you have any money, I only brought £15.00 with me and I don't think that'll be enough to pay for the tickets and refreshments?" Clarabella spoke so fast that the Gallifreyan Princess struggled to understand what she was saying.

"Yep, I brought £200.00 with me, the thing is though, I'm not sure it'll be enough," Cordelia smirked as they walked inside (well, sort of, the line of people was so long it was more or less _outside_).

Clarabella looked at her friend in such a way that Cordelia felt her heat melt a bit. Her friend's face was filled with such love (friend love, not love, love) and trust; she knew she'd never have another friend like Clarabella. Ever. "Yeah, I'll think that'll be enough." She said slowly.

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later, the girls found themselves pushing through rows and rows of chairs full of excited Tolkien fans with bag upon bag of popcorn, fudge, and other cinematic refreshments in their arms. They had seated themselves in the middle, not too far away but not too close so that you can't see all of the screen. They talked for a bit, discussing the parts from the book they were looking forward to in the movie and whatnot. This mostly ment that Clarabella ranted on and on about how she can't wait until Legolas kills the Oliphaunt and Legolas fights, and speaks and breathes and has his own shot. Clarabella was obsessed with Orlando Bloom.  
"Do you think I could get Orlando Bloom to marry me, I mean there's only 9 years difference. Ooh, what do you think our wedding would be like? I think we shoud get married on a beach, with hibiscus flowers and a beautiful sunset and afterwards the ceremony we can go into our hotel room and..." It was up to this point Cordelia could no longer listen to her friend's constant banter.

"Umm, Clara, are you sure you boyfriend won't mind, because I think he might." Cordelia said in a sort of patronizing voice.

"Oh... Yeah. I forgot about that. Could you pay him £2,000,000 to give me up?" Clarabella's tone cracked a little when she saw the Princess' face. They both burst out laughing. It was then that the light's dimmed and the cinema screen turned on. Clarabella squealed slightly with excitement, Cordelia was looking forward to it, but not that much.

.o00o.

201 minutes later the two 17-year-olds walked out of the dark cinema room. Clarabella was holding a tissue to her eye's sobbing slightly, however, Cordelia walked out with her hands in her jacket pocket, not really showing much emotion. "That was so sad, poor Sam. I don't know how I'd survive if you left, Cordi." The former girl sobbed taking out her phone to call a taxi, she couldn't walk home at this time of night; too dangerous. The latter, however, just followed after her friend and muttered, "it wasn't that sad. I don't even like Frodo anyway, he's so retarded." She pulled out her phone to call The Doctor instead. "Want a lift?" Cordelia called to Clarabella, who nodded, still sniffling.

"Hey, Doctor, can you pick us up? Clarabella's going to sleep round ours tonight."

"Well, yes, I guess I'll have to now I've broken yet ANOTHER chess set because of you!"

"What person plays chess with themselves? And thanks loads, love you!"

"Yeah, sure you love me." The Doctor then hung up.

Cordelia turned around to find a blue box in front of her with a man in a bow tie looking at her smugly with his phone in his hand. "Show off," she muttered. And walked inside with her friend.


End file.
